I Will Show No Mercy
by crucio-alwayss
Summary: Tomione song fic based off of Hatefuck by The Bravery. Rather smutty. Dark!Tom and no fluff. In an AU where Tom Riddle goes to Hogwarts with the Golden Trio.


**So this drabble (more like a one shot!) was requested by ****theweariestrivers**** on Tumblr**** and is based off of the song Hatefuck by The Bravery. I usually don't write smut, but this song kind of called for it, so I hope it's okay. I feel a bit awks uploading it, but anyway… ENJOY. **

Hermione was walking along the corridor when an arm shot out of the classroom beside her, a strong hand tightly grasped around her wrist.  
She let out a tiny gasp, as she fought to pull her hand back, failing as the classroom door slammed shut behind her.

"Riddle. Let. Me. Out," she growled deeply. He simply laughed in reply. Not a pleasant laugh. A dark chuckle that made him seem even more sinister.  
"Let me out now, or I'll start to scream," she threatened.

His delicate brow raised slightly, challenging her. She opened her mouth, prepared to, but he was already in front of her, with a pale finger over her lips. "Hush, my pet," he soothed. He flinched as she bit down on it, drawing blood and harsh glare from Tom. He pushed her against the door, leaving barely an inch between them.

"That wasn't very nice," he muttered, staring at her with nothing but utter hatred.  
"Neither was dragging me into a secluded classroom with someone who disgusts me," she hissed back. He gave a predatory smirk. "I think we both know I don't disgust you, Granger." She tried to argue but her voice drifted as he leaned closer, pressing his cheek against hers.

"And there are _so _many things that I would do if I had my way with you," he purred into her ear. She froze. He roughly clutched her breast, and she unwillingly moaned. His smirk deepened, as he aggressively pushed his lips against her, pinning her to the door with his slim body. Bruising her neck with bites, he ripped her robes off, leaving her naked, breathless, and struggling to make sense of the situation. With one swift tug, his pants were down to his ankles, before two of his finger found their way down between her legs. She squirmed from how cold and rough they were, and struggled as she lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere over his solid shoulders. He moaned from how wet she already was, pounding his fingers into her with a steady rhythm.

Hermione could feel his hardness pressed against her, which elicited an excited shiver. He enjoyed watching her chest move up and down, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to make sure she'd hurt in the morning. He withdrew his hand, and before she had a chance to complain, he drove himself into her. Her fingernails clawed at his back in response, as she brought her mouth to his shoulder, smothering the sound of her loud groans.

There was nothing tender about being fucked by Tom Riddle, but the pleasure outweighed her discomfort. He pounded hard and fast, reminding himself to not show mercy to the Mudblood he was inside of. They were both close, clinging to each other. "I…hate…you…Tom," she let out, between each thrust. He snickered as took her nipple into his mouth and sucked powerfully, as she violently pulled on his unusually messy hair. That was enough to send her over the edge, and she cried out as she came undone. The sound of her gentle whimpering and the feeling of her muscles clenching around his throbbing member made him release, waves of ecstasy taking over as he held her tightly in his arms.

They remained still for a few minutes, while they regained their breath. He sniggered, unintentionally out loud. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I was just thinking about what your dim-witted friends would say if they saw you here Hermione …naked, with my come still dripping down your leg… how would you live with yourself if they knew?" he murmured against her lips. She froze, thinking of Harry and Ron, before pushing his face away from hers in disgust. "You're sick, twisted, Riddle. Now get out of me, and let me leave," she ordered. He pulled out, and drew his pants back up. With a few quiet spells under her breath, Hermione repaired her robes and pulled them back on.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll Crucio you before you have the chance to raise your wand to me," she uttered, before smoothing down her hair, and striding out of the room. 


End file.
